


Четыре дня, три ночи

by SnakeCorps



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Thing (1982)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeCorps/pseuds/SnakeCorps
Summary: Доктору Ганнибалу Лектеру нужно кровь из носу добраться до полярной станции Амундсен-Скотт. К сожалению, у его напарника по исследованиям совершенно иные планы. Застряв посреди ледяной пустоши, Ганнибал вынужден доверить свою жизнь саночнику с собачьей упряжкой по имени Уилл Грэм, чтобы тот доставил его к цели. Да что вообще может пойти не так в пути?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 12





	1. Пролог: 13 мая 1982 г. — Станция Артуро Пароди, Антарктида

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/gifts).
  * A translation of [Four Days, Three Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359609) by [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease). 



Ганнибал был занят проверкой снаряжения в трюме маленького самолёта, когда почувствовал, как кто-то постучал его по плечу.

— Здравствуй, Фредерик.

— Ганнибал! Я подумал, стоит отметить. До того, как начнётся перелёт, — Чилтон торжественно поднял два пластиковых стаканчика, наполненных скверно пахнущей жидкостью, отдалённо напоминающей красное вино. — Прости, хрусталь закончился. В Антарктиду, как знаешь, летят не за удобствами.

Ганнибал поднял бровь, прежде чем принял из рук Чилтона стаканчик.

— Меня мало заботит, из чего мы пьём, я больше переживаю за качество содержимого.

— Ну же, Ганнибал! — плюхнувшись на ближайший ящик, Чилтон поболтал в воздухе ногами. — Жизнь коротка! Несколько глотков этого адского пойла наконец-то сделают из тебя мужчину!

— Пожалуйста, не сломай грунтонос, хотя бы пока мы не добрались до базы, — поймав ногу Чилтона, Ганнибал осторожно прижал её к деревянной стенке ящика. Пожав плечами, Чилтон закинул ногу на ногу и сделал глоток.

— Видишь? Вот именно поэтому все и считают тебя привередливым надоедливым выскочкой. Расслабься ты хоть на минутку, Ганнибал. Нобелевка, считай, у тебя в кармане, — Чилтон поднял свой стаканчик в небольшом тосте, перед тем, как осушить его.

— Мы не узнаем этого, не добравшись до аномалии, — Ганнибал пригубил вино, вкус которого оказался ещё хуже, чем запах, и спрятал гримасу отвращения за стаканчиком. — Надеюсь, в Осло выпивка будет вкуснее.

— Что ж, тогда оставлю тебя… в восьмой раз перепроверить оборудование. Твоё здоровье, Ганнибал! — Чилтон послал ему слабую улыбку и, спрыгнув с ящика, направился к огням лагеря.

Вздохнув, Ганнибал выплеснул остатки вина в снег. Он вновь сверился с перечнем необходимого снаряжения. Всё, что только могло понадобиться, для исследования аномалии, было на месте. Единственное, чего бы ему сейчас очень хотелось, так это помощника получше.

В списке тех, на кого изначально пал выбор Ганнибала, Чилтон значился под номером четыре. Алана Блум отказалась от экспедиции, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке при мысли, что ей придётся расстаться с сыном как минимум на полгода. Беверли Кац ясно дала Ганнибалу понять, что предпочитает изучать аномалии, найденные где-нибудь в тропиках. И только Джимми Прайс с готовностью согласился сопровождать его, да и то лишь до тех пор, пока не оказался вовлечён в досадное происшествие с участием резинового цыплёнка и ширинки одного из университетских благодетелей на рождественской вечеринке. Всё это заставило Ганнибала вернуться к поискам подходящего кандидата. Вот тогда-то на горизонте и замаячил Фредерик Чилтон. Собственно, выбор был невелик: либо Чилтон, либо сверх меры излучающий энтузиазм аспирант.

И, очевидно, что выбор Ганнибал сделал неправильный. Тщеславный и совершенно топорный в своих методах лизоблюд Чилтон доказал свою полную профнепригодность уже во время первого шестнадцатичасового перелёта на полярную станцию Артуро Пароди. В самолёте Ганнибал успел себя морально подготовить к мучительно долгой зиме в компании Чилтона, без умолку болтающего о своих предстоящих научных публикациях с последующим всеобщим признанием.

Ганнибал вздохнул. Он внезапно почувствовал себя вялым. А ведь ему понадобятся все оставшиеся силы, чтоб терпеть Чилтона весь полёт до базы Амундсен-Скотт. Сделав несколько шагов, он споткнулся о собственную ногу — конечности внезапно стали толстыми и неповоротливыми — и рухнул на ближайший деревянный ящик. Зрение его затуманилось.

— Осторожнее, доктор Лектер, не повредите грунтонос, он мне понадобится, чтоб завершить мои исследования.

Последним, что увидел Ганнибал перед тем, как потерять сознание, было улыбающееся лицо Чилтона.


	2. День первый: 14 мая 1982 г. — Станция Артуро Пароди, до цели 960 миль

Уилл провёл рукой по кудрям, распутывая пальцами колтуны. Похоже, пришло время ежегодной стрижки. Разглядывая стоящего перед ним надменного человека в ярко-синей куртке и совершенно новых зимних сапогах, Уилл невольно задумался, как весь этот гель в его волосах до сих пор не замёрз?

— Значит, говоришь, те надо добраться до базы Амундсен-Скотт, чтобы изучить анемонию?

— Аномалию, — поправил его Ганнибал с лёгкой усмешкой. — Я провёл три года, изучая аэрофотоснимки плато, расположенного возле станции Амундсен-Скотт, чтобы понять, что там присутствуют явные отклонения от естественных погодных условий, и снег возле кратера выпадает иначе. Причиной этой аномалии могут служить несколько факторов, но моя нынешняя теория заключается в том, что кратер образовался несколько десятилетий назад, когда…

Уилл поднял руку.

— Моя вина. Значит, добраться тебе нужно до… — Уилл закатил глаза, — какой-то там штуковины, недалеко от базы. И ты опоздал на самолёт.

— Я не опаздывал на самолёт! Меня опоили! — огрызнулся Ганнибал. — Мой научный сотрудник пытается узурпировать годы моих исследований, чтобы присвоить себе всю славу за открытие! У него дрянная репутация в академическом сообществе, но я даже и подумать не мог, что он решится на подобное предательство, что, к слову, немного выше его обычных умственных способностей. Я почти впечатлён…

— Слышь, а вот всё, что вылетает из твоего рта, прям обязано звучать, как лекция, да? — спросил Уилл, потирая виски. — Потому что, буду с тобой откровенен, я ща с дичайшей похмелюги, и могу воспринимать только малюсенькие словечки в коротеньких предложеньицах. Лады?

Ганнибал моргнул, губы его вытянулись в тонкую линию.

— Вы доставите меня на базу Амундсен-Скотт?

— А, ну вот терь-то всё понятно! — с энтузиазмом закивал Уилл, прежде чем осадить самодовольного уёбка: — Нет. Хорошего тебе дня, Гарри.

— Ганнибал.

— Ах, Ганнибал… — присвистнул Уилл. — Ну, тогда ты и сам должен быть мастером добираться до всяких труднодоступных мест. Я тя позову, если замечу неподалёку стайку боевых слонов.

Уилл уже собрался уходить, близилось время кормёжки, и он хотел проверить лапу Салли, но на удивление крепкая хватка притянула его назад, и он оказался лицом к лицу с разодетым в пух и прах исследователем.

— Доктор Кроуфорд заверил меня, что вы можете меня туда отвезти.

— И я могу! — Уилл вырвал руку. — С сентября по апрель я весь твой, приятель. Но я не потащу своих собак в четырёхдневный поход в мае.

Ганнибал открыл было рот, чтоб возразить, но Уилл оказался быстрее:

— Ты вроде как какой-то там выёбистый всезнайка с кучей степеней, что и не сосчитать, так что, наверное, мне не нужно напоминать тебе, что на улице, ваще-то, зима.

Глаза Ганнибала сузились, Уилл махнул рукой на висевшие на стене позади них мониторы, отслеживающие изменения погоды.

— И я говорю не о паре снежинок, а о настоящих метелях. Снежных бурях с нулевой видимостью и ветрами, разгоняющимися до трёхсот миль в час. И в таких погодных условиях я не стану рисковать ни своей жизнью, ни жизнями моей стаи только потому, что ты не мог завести ебучий будильник!

— Я НЕ ОПАЗДЫВАЛ НА САМОЛЁТ! — взорвался Ганнибал всего в нескольких дюймах от лица Уилла.

— ДА МНЕ НАСРАТЬ!

Дыхание Ганнибала коснулось лица Уилла, посылая волну странной дрожи вдоль его позвоночника. Уилл заглянул в бордовые глаза и почувствовал, как что-то горячее скрутилось у него внизу живота. Обычно он старался избегать зрительного контакта — это отвлекало от главного.

— Самолёт вернётся утром. Счастливого тебе, мать твою, пути.

— Вообще-то… — в диспетчерскую, застав Уилла врасплох и, что самое обидное, совершенно не впечатлив Ганнибала, вошёл грузный мужчина. — С нами только что связалась база Амундсен, похоже, у их самолёта что-то отказало на взлётно-посадочной полосе. Джефф говорит, ему понадобится неделя, чтобы починить проводку.

— Но будет уже слишком поздно, доктор Кроуфорд! — Ганнибал полностью отвернулся от Уилла, сосредоточив всё своё внимание на Джеке. — Мне нужно попасть туда сейчас, и вы заверили меня, что этот меня туда доставит.

— У «этого» есть имя… — пробормотал Уилл. Ганнибал не ответил, на скулах его заиграли желваки.

— Я думал, он возьмётся, — произнёс Кроуфорд. — Но Уилл прав, близится опасный сезон. И если уж он говорит «нет», я не могу его заставить.

Уилл услышал в голосе Джека нотки вызова и моментально возненавидел себя за то, как сильно ему захотелось заглотить наживку. Уилл прошмыгнул мимо Ганнибала, постаравшись при этом толкнуть его, как можно сильнее, и страдальчески посмотрел на Джека:

— А что на счёт МакРиди с его полудохлым вертолётом?

— На разведывательной миссии. Я не уверен, когда он вернётся.

— Уже почти зима, Джек.

— У тебя неделя, может, полторы до того, как ветра усилятся, — Джек скосился на мониторы и снова посмотрел на Уилла. — Ты действительно боишься, что не справишься?

Уилл бросил через плечо испепеляющий взгляд.

— Чего я действительно боюсь, так только того, что попаду в буран вместе с Доктором Охуительные Скулы и его дерьмовым помощничком. Я не продержусь с ними шесть месяцев, Джек. Кто-то умрёт.

Джек рассмеялся, похлопав Уилла по плечу.

— В этом весь Грэм: сказал «нет», значит, нет, доктор Лектер.

— Сто. Тысяч. Долларов.

Уилл моргнул, Джек крепче стиснул его руку.

— Что?

— Я отдам вам остаток моего гранта. Это сто тысяч долларов, — скрестив руки на груди, Ганнибал прислонился к стене. Глаза Джека расширились, он затряс Уилла за плечо.

— Этого же хватит, чтоб вытащить тебя отсюда и вернуться к…

— Да понял я, понял! — Уилл вздохнул и поскрёб щёку. Он пристально посмотрел на Лектера. — Короче, уговор такой: правила устанавливаю я, и ты беспрекословно им следуешь. Я отвезу тебя на твою грёбаную станцию, ты мне заплатишь, и больше я никогда о тебе не услышу. По рукам?

Ганнибал улыбнулся одними губами, протягивая руку, и у Уилла возникло дурацкое ощущение, что он должен поцеловать её, а не пожать.

— Вполне приемлемо, хотя уверен, что в пути ещё не раз пожалею о вашей компании, — каждое произнесённое им слово сочилось сарказмом, и Уилл почувствовал, как в его груди закипает гнев.

— Отлично, отчаливаем в десять, — Уилл подошёл к двери. — У меня будет время подготовить собак, а у тебя — найти настоящее походное снаряжение.

— Прошу прощения?..

— Эта тонюсенькая голубая парка наверняка смотрелась бы просто восхитительно где-нибудь на лёгкой прогулке, но мы тут собираемся выживать, ночуя в термопалатках и бороться с ветрами ураганной силы, док. К закату ты загнёшься в своей миленькой маленькой курточке.

Уилл захлопнул дверь. Ганнибал посмотрел на Джека.

— Он всегда такой очаровательный?

Джек пожал плечами:

— Он отлично ладит с собаками и, вероятно, лучший проводник на станции. Хотите очарования — оставайтесь здесь, со мной и Беллой, доктор.

Ганнибал вздохнул. Он сможет вытерпеть Уилла Грэма в течение четырёх дней.

***

Уилл осторожно осмотрел каждую собаку, привязывая их к саням. Маламуты были крепкой породой, но, если саночник не был аккуратен, лёд мог стать для их лап настоящим адом. Ужасная трещина на подушечке лапы Салли ещё не зажила, поэтому Уилл оставил её с Джеком и Беллой, вдоволь наобнимавшись с ней на прощанье. Он не собирался рисковать одной из собак, только из-за того, что какому-то яппи-докторишке кровь из носу понадобилось добраться до Амундсена прямо перед началом сезона снежных бурь.

— А почему вон тот коричневый?

Уилл подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Он не слышал, как приблизился Ганнибал. Уилл узнал старую парку Джека и его громоздкий свитер. Обе вещи были слишком велики Ганнибалу, но на докторе они каким-то образом смотрелись очень гармонично, что заставило Уилла почувствовать себя ещё большим неряхой. Он сердито посмотрел на доктора, отметив, что на ногах у того так и остались его модные сапоги. Уилл понадеялся, что в них он как минимум заработает себе обморожение.

В порыве защитить Уинстона, Уилл притянул пушистую дворнягу к груди.

— Уинстон был питомцем одного из учёных. Несколько лет назад тот уехал и бросил его здесь.

— Он в состоянии справиться с бушующей стихией? — Ганнибал смотрел на Уинстона с тем же отвращением, каким ранее одарил Уилла.

— До того, как я нашёл его, он восемь недель провёл на льду, — Уилл пристегнул Уинстона к упряжке. — Я бы сказал, что он вполне квалифицирован. Хочешь сперва ознакомиться с его резюме?

Ганнибал поднял руки в знак капитуляции.

— Можем ли мы заключить некое перемирие, пока я не вверил свою жизнь в ваши руки, поручив безопасно провезти через полярные пустоши?

— Слушайся меня, уважай моих собак, и мы поладим.

Ганнибал опустился на колени рядом с Уиллом и протянул Уинстону руку:

— Мистер Уинстон, прошу, простите меня за столь дерзкие комментарии, касающиеся вашей квалификации. В последнее время я испытываю сильнейший стресс, и было совершенно бестактно с моей стороны срываться на вас.

Уинстон склонил голову набок, прижав уши. Проигнорировав протянутую руку Ганнибала, он лизнул доктора в лицо. Уилл улыбнулся, щёки его горели. И вовсе не от мороза. Ганнибал встретился с ним взглядом, и его губы изогнулись, когда он вытирал успевшие кристаллизироваться собачьи слюни.

— Ладно-ладно, хорошо, а терь залазь в санки, док, — Уилл указал на открытое место на санях. Когда доктор устроился, он взял рюкзак Ганнибала и, взвесив его в руке, скептически поднял бровь. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что его собирал Джек.

— Белла была столь любезна, что снабдила меня предметами первой необходимости. Я и понятия не имел, что термобельё бывает таким разнообразным.

— А шапку она те не дала?

— Уверяю, мехового капюшона этой куртки будет достаточно.

Закатив глаза, Уилл подошёл к деревянному ящику перед собачьим загоном. Он покопался в нём несколько минут, пока наконец не извлёк потрёпанную чёрную ушанку. Нахлобучив её на голову Ганнибала, он с досадой отметил, что и в этой нелепой шапке доктор умудрился выглядеть весьма уютно.

— Благодарю вас, мистер Грэм, — Ганнибал сильнее натянул шапку на уши. Как, блять, ему удавалось выглядеть в ней так мило?

— Уилл. Будет куда лучше, если мы будем называть друг друга по именам: нам, как-никак, предстоит скоротать вместе несколько ночей.

Ганнибал нашёл несколько одеял и укрыл ими ноги. Когда Уилл забрался в сани, Ганнибал обернулся к нему и растянул губы в зубастой улыбке.

— Что ж, я всегда стараюсь обращаться по имени к тем, с кем коротаю ночи.

— Пошли! — Уилл вцепился в сани, когда собаки сорвались с места. Он старался не обращать внимания на растекающийся в животе жар.


	3. День второй: 15 мая 1982 г. — до цели 720 миль

Уилл проснулся с полным ртом собачьей шерсти и болью в спине. Ничего нового, он просыпался так на протяжении вот уже десяти лет. Новым был раскатистый храп, исходящий от Доктора Модные Штаны, дрыхнувшего справа от него. Он растолкал Руфуса и Бака, разбивших лагерь возле его головы, и принялся разминать затёкшие суставы.

Он повернулся посмотреть на спящего Ганнибала и заметил, что доктор крепко обнимал Уинстона.

— Предатель… — проворчал Уилл. Уинстон завилял хвостом, но даже и не подумал высвободиться из хватки Ганнибала. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь-то Уилл знал, почему ночью ему было холодно. — Давай, на выход.

Уинстон выбрался из объятий Ганнибала и подошёл к откидной створке палатки, где уже пританцовывали остальные собаки, стремясь выйти наружу. Фактически Уиллу не требовалась армейская арктическая палатка, с лёгкостью вмещавшая десятерых человек, но она позволяла держать собак в тепле всю ночь. Он открыл створку и постоял, наблюдая, как собаки помчались по снегу, выискивая нетронутые клочки льда, чтоб их пометить.

— Что на завтрак?

Уилл подскочил. Обернувшись, он увидел уже сидящего Ганнибала, с наслаждением потягивающегося в своём спальном мешке. У Уилла перехватило дыхание, когда его взгляд упал на расстёгнутую сорочку, из которой ему открылся манящий вид на удивительно широкую волосатую грудь. Боже, прошло так много времени, и Уилл был благодарен проникающим в палатку потокам морозного воздуха, сумевшим слегка охолонить его спереди.

— Обезвоженная еда. Клиент выбирает первым, — Уилл указал на свой рюкзак, набитый серебристыми пакетами.

Ганнибал размял шею, отчего растрёпанные волосы упали ему на глаза, и стал пристально рассматривать пакеты.

— Страшно представить, как выглядит обезвоженная яичница-болтунья.

— О, она доставит тебя на луну и обратно.

— Но какой ценой? — Уилл закатил глаза, и Ганнибал вернулся к изучению вариантов: — Что посоветуешь: обед из индейки или жаркое в горшочке?

— Зависит от того, чем предпочтёшь наслаждаться остаток дня: отрыжкой от индейки или изжогой после жаркого.

Ганнибал с отвращением отбросил оба пакета. Уилл засмеялся, подходя к куче одежды, на которой выспались собаки. Конечно, она теперь была покрыта шерстью, но хотя бы осталась тёплой.

Он старался не обращать внимания на Ганнибала, наблюдавшего за его переодеванием. Под несколькими слоями ткани, скрывающими утренний стояк, Уилл почувствовал себя готовым к встрече с новым днём и с человеком, всё ещё пялящимся на него из частично застёгнутого спального мешка.

Уилл подошёл к рюкзаку. Покопавшись в серебристой куче, он вытащил нужный пакет и бросил его Ганнибалу. Тот угодил доктору прямо в его неимоверно широкую грудь.

— «Завтрак по-домашнему»? — Ганнибал произнёс эти слова так, словно в жизни их никогда раньше не слышал. Уилл лишь пожал плечами.

— На вкус лучше, чем кажется.

— Да уж лучше б так и было.

Уилл закатил глаза.

— Мне нужно позаботиться о собаках и свернуть лагерь. Могу я доверить тебе приготовление завтрака, пока я занят всем остальным?

— Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы добавить воды, — с серьёзным видом ответил Ганнибал.

— Супер. А теперь прибери этот коврик из шкуры медведя, — Уилл ткнул пальцем Ганнибалу в грудь, — и одевайся, мы отправляемся через час.

Ганнибал медленно моргнул, затем по-волчьи улыбнулся. Уилл почувствовал себя пингвином, не заметившим приближения морского леопарда. Если он и выбежал из палатки созвать собак, так только потому, что ему нужно было их покормить, а никак не потому, что он сбежал от полуголого доктора и его обезоруживающей улыбки.

Уилл успел собрать палатку и надёжно скрутить спальные мешки, когда заметил, как Ганнибал потрошит сани. Полчаса тщательной упаковки коту под хвост стараниями безумного учёного-чистоплюя!

— Ты чо, блять, творишь?

— Ищу воду. Я уже установил походную печь.

Уилл застыл с открытым ртом.

— Да неужто я забыл взять с собой бутылочку «Эвиан»? — Уилл вытаращился на него. Ганнибал покосился на Уилла, заподозрив в его тоне сарказм. — Слышь, док, а в чём именно у тя степень?

— У меня есть докторские степени в области астрофизики, физики элементарных частиц, органической химии и медицины.

Уилл кивнул.

— Впечатляет. А вот когда ты получал эту свою степень по химии, те никто не рассказывал, что происходит, когда подносишь вот эту штуку к огню? — Уилл зачерпнул горсть снега. Ганнибал усмехнулся.

— Это полнейшая антисанитария. Собаки справляли здесь нужду.

— Верно, справляли. Поэтому постарайся не использовать для приготовления завтрака жёлтый снег.

Уголок рта Ганнибала нервно дёрнулся, Уилл видел, как доктор борется с искушением сказать что-то в ответ.

— Я был бы очень признателен, если б мы могли уже позавтракать. А мне нужно перепаковать сани.

Ганнибал вернулся к печи, бормоча что-то на другом языке. Уилл ухмыльнулся и помолился про себя, чтоб доктор сумел хотя бы правильно подключить баллон с жидким топливом. К моменту, когда сани наконец-то были упакованы, а собаки накормлены, Уилл уже чувствовал запах синтетических оладий и сосисок.

Не снимая перчаток, он схватил горячий пакет и принялся уплетать из него вязкую серую массу. Уилл с нескрываемым весельем наблюдал, как Ганнибал потыкал вилкой содержимое своего пакета, будто надеясь, что оно обязательно превратится в настоящую еду, если он будет достаточно долго его перемешивать.

— Ешь, док. Нам пора уходить, — Ганнибал даже успел попробовать кусочек, прежде чем скривился от отвращения. — Ну что, мне подойти и изобразить вилкой самолётик?

— Думаю, это называется «ложка-вилка», — произнёс Ганнибал таким тоном, словно крохотный кусочек стали в его руке каким-то образом оскорбил его и всю его родню до седьмого колена. — Как часто ты этим питаешься?

— Трижды в день.

— Даже на станции?

Уилл пожал плечами:

— Иногда Белла с Джеком приглашают меня на ужин, но я стараюсь не посещать столовую, когда у меня есть такая возможность.

Ганнибал съёжился.

— Хотел бы я приготовить для тебя полноценный обед. Ну, или, по крайней мере, что-то, не состоящее из восстановленных химикатов.

Губы Уилла изогнулись в улыбке.

— В следующий раз, когда устроишь званый ужин, вышли мне приглашение. Я даже причешусь.

Уилл чопорно оттопырил мизинец, отправляя в рот очередной кусок.

— Ах, так это волосы у тебя на голове… я-то думал ещё одна собака.

Рассмеявшись, Уилл щелчком запустил в Ганнибала полную ложку серой бурды.

***

Очень быстро Ганнибал обнаружил, что разговаривать в санях во время их движения практически невозможно. Окружённый завываниями ветра, собачьим лаем и звуками, издаваемыми самими санями, он едва ли мог разобрать что-то с момента, когда Уилл выкрикнул «Пошли!», и до момента, как прокричал «Стоять!». Чтоб хоть чем-то себя занять, Ганнибал часами придумывал всё более изощрённые и болезненные способы расправы над Фредериком Чилтоном. Яркие картины того, как в глазах этого подлого хорька меркнет свет, согревали сердце Ганнибала, пока сани мчались сквозь холод.

За раз собаки могли пробежать лишь четыре часа, после чего их нужно было кормить, поить и давать отдохнуть не менее трёх часов. Во время таких затиший Ганнибал мог говорить. Он поймал себя на мысли, что с удовольствием болтает с Уиллом, помогая ему осматривать собак, растапливать снег для воды и раскладывать по мискам специальную собачью еду, очевидно, разработанную самим саночником.

— То есть ты буквально не стал бы кормить своих собак той дрянью из пакетов? — Ганнибал приподнял бровь, когда во время обеденного перерыва они ели тревожно-красного цвета лапшу. Надпись на боку пакета утверждала, что это «лазанья».

— Я пытался, но у них лапки. Собакам сложно управляться с походной печкой, — улыбнулся Уилл. — Да и ложка-вилки постоянно выпадывают.

Ганнибалу стало любопытно, знал ли Уилл, как ярко начинали светиться его глаза, когда он улыбался. Уинстон расправился с едой раньше всех и, как уже повелось, устроился у ног Ганнибала. Уилла позабавило, что и Руфус, включив режим предателя, примостил своё громоздкое тело рядом с Ганнибалом.

— Этак скоро ты будешь управлять упряжкой, а я останусь без работы.

— Заверяю тебя, что никоим образом не претендую на твоё место, — сказал Ганнибал, отпихивая Уинстона от своего пакета с лазаньей, куда любопытная псина уже умудрилась сунуть свой нос. — Как вообще здесь становятся саночниками? Разве ты не должен быть где-нибудь на Аляске?

— Я не задавался целью победить в ежегодной гонке на собачьих упряжках, док, — Уилл сделал глоток ужасающего растворимого кофе, заваренного им ранее. Ганнибал надеялся, что холодные ветра сумеют смести с лица земли, а заодно и из его кружки, этот омерзительный вкус.

— К чему же ты стремился? — Ганнибал ухмыльнулся, когда Уилл плюнул в свой кофе.

— Морские котики.

— Прошу прощения?..

— В частности социальное поведение морских леопардов и тюленей Уэдделла, а так же пути их миграций на дрейфующем льду, — Уилл пожал плечами. — Сомневаюсь, что ты читал мою статью. Её опубликовали в журнале Американского общества изучения животных в семьдесят седьмом. На обложку, правда, не попало…

Ганнибал склонил голову, внезапно осознав, что весьма убедительно подражает этим жестом Уинстону.

— Так ты учёный…

— Зоолог со степенью по общей биологии, — протянул руку Уилл. — Доктор Уилл Грэм, погонщик собак.

— Джек говорил, что ты доставляешь на станцию припасы. Но он никогда не упоминал о твоих исследованиях.

— Больше нет, — выплеснув остатки своего кофе на лёд, Уилл начал убирать походную печь. — Сразу после написания статьи, я слегка чокнулся: подолгу ходил по лагерю в пижаме, у меня были провалы во времени и страшные галлюцинации. Мой напарник по исследованиям, Мэттью, думал, что я тронулся умом на почве изоляции, но я-то знал, что причина в чём-то другом. Он написал в комитет по грантам, и меня уволили. Я пытался это оспорить, но весьма затруднительно доказывать всем, что ты не псих, продолжая просыпаться в сугробах в одних трусах.

— Ты ведь мог погибнуть. Мэттью не пытался отослать тебя обратно? — Ганнибал надёжно, как научил его Уилл, привязал их рюкзаки к саням.

— Да я бы и не уехал. Думаю, под конец он уже просто надеялся обнаружить мой окоченевший труп. Это бы решило большинство проблем. Да только Белла нашла меня первой — вышла как-то ночью проверить собак и нашла меня спящим рядом с ними. Доволокла меня до лазарета, взяла немного крови, провела тесты…

— Энцефалит?

Уилл постучал себя пальцем по носу.

— Аутоиммунный энцефалит, — Уилл свистнул, и собаки столпились вокруг него. Чтоб пересилить их скулёж и тявканье, ему пришлось говорить громче: — Она заказала несколько капельниц с антибиотиками, и через три месяца я был как новенький. Только вот никто не захочет работать с нестабильным биологом на огромной дрейфующей льдине…

— Почему же ты не вернулся домой? — Ганнибал опустился на колени рядом с Уиллом, помогая ему надеть на Мюррея упряжь, пока Джонс норовил лизнуть его в лицо.

— Чтобы что? Моё место в университете давно занято, денег на исследования не осталось, — Уилл уселся на пятки. — Я был болен и так долго пробыл в одиночестве, что просто не хотел возвращаться к людям. К счастью, Кроуфордам нужен был саночник, а мне — повод держаться от цивилизации как можно дальше.

Ганнибал встретился с Уиллом взглядом, и тот впервые не отвёл глаз.

— Я понимаю.

Уилл с раздражением рассмеялся:

— Больно ты знаешь, каково это — пасть в глазах коллег, в придачу оказавшись запертым на громадной глыбе льда.

— Зато отлично знаю, каково остаться больным в полном одиночестве, — Ганнибал нервно теребил ремень упряжи Уинстона затянутыми в перчатки пальцами. — Когда я был маленьким, моя семья жила в огромном поместье в Литве. Прилегающие к поместью земли были обширны и прекрасны, а ближайшее поселение находилось слишком далеко. Когда ударил брюшной тиф, матушка слегла первой, за ней последовал отец. Вся прислуга разбежалась, боясь тоже заразиться, и я был вынужден в одиночку ухаживать за моей младшей сестрой Мишей.

— Господи боже… — широко распахнутые глаза Уилла наполнились печалью. Осознавал ли Уилл в этот момент, что ненароком взял Ганнибала за руку?

— Однажды утром у меня поднялась температура, и я обнаружил Мишу, лежащей рядом со мной. Она была мертва уже несколько часов. Когда я прикоснулся к ней, она оказалась жёсткой и холодной, — Ганнибал почувствовал, как пальцы Уилла сжались вокруг его руки. Всегда презирая подобную сентиментальную банальщину, сейчас он глядел на Уилла, и слова горьким комом застревали в горле: — Я прожил с трупами моей семьи несколько дней, возможно, неделю, прежде чем слуги вернулись вместе с врачом. После я тоже не горел желанием возвращаться к людям…

Уилл открыл рот, но не смог произнести ни слова. Ганнибал вглядывался в его голубые глаза, попутно отмечая, что помимо тонких черт лица Уилл обладал удивительным даром эмпатии. Ганнибал мгновенно оказался втянут в объятия. Он уткнулся в поношенную куртку Уилла, на его лицо упали мягкие кудряшки. Уилл пах собаками, потом и старой кожей, и Ганнибалу не хотелось ничего, кроме как, быть всецело поглощённым этими запахами.

Когда Уилл освободил его из объятий, Ганнибал навзничь упал в снег, внезапно потеряв опору. Щёки Уилла были ярко-красными, когда он, проверив оставшиеся ремни, протянул руку Ганнибалу. Он не встретился с доктором взглядом.

— Нам нужно отправляться. Мы должны успеть пройти ещё сорок миль до того, как разобьём лагерь.

***

Ганнибал стоял возле палатки, задрав голову, едва ли замечая завывания ветра. Уилл с собаками уже зашли внутрь, но Ганнибал понял, что просто не может оторваться от созерцания ночного неба. Без искусственных огней больших городов космос лучился чистым сияющим светом. Звёзды тянулись ко льду, а Млечный путь казался призрачной полоской света, пронзающей тьму.

Спиной ощутив тепло, Ганнибал догадался о присутствии Уилла, и у него возникло абсурдное желание взять его за руку под небесным сводом.

— Красиво, — прошептал Уилл.

— В этой поездке я повидал немало поражающей воображение красоты, — пробормотал Ганнибал, смотря на Уилла в свете звёзд. Уилл на секунду задержал на нём взгляд, а потом взял Ганнибала под руку.

— Ты сможешь поглазеть на звёзды и на Амундсене, — голос Уилла стал грубым. — Пошли спать, утром мы должны выехать рано.

Ганнибал позволил завести себя в палатку, где собаки тут же начали возбуждённо переминаться у его ног в ожидании, пока он уляжется, чтобы они смогли выбрать место для ночлега.

Уилл снял куртку. Под ней обнаружился довольно заношенный комплект термобелья, да ещё и с дыркой чуть ниже левой ягодицы. Закрыв глаза, Ганнибал представил, как вонзился бы в это открытое местечко зубами и какие чудесные звуки он смог бы при этом извлечь из Уилла.

Ганнибал подождал, пока Уилл заберётся в спальный мешок, после чего начал раздеваться сам. Очень медленно и с присущей ему дотошностью, снимая слой за слоем. Ганнибал расстегнул сорочку, обнажив грудь и дорожку волос, спускающуюся к паху. Кажется, утром это произвело на Уилла должный эффект, и Ганнибал с радостью подметил, что и сейчас саночник был в полном восторге от маленького шоу, устроенного им.

Удобно устроившись в мешке, он послал Уиллу сонную ухмылку, прежде чем позволил своему взгляду пробежаться по утончённым чертам его лица. Вокруг них, посапывая, лежали собаки — пушистые напоминания о расстоянии между ними.

Уилл прищурился:

— Перестань пялиться на меня, док. Ложись спать.

Ганнибал властно поднял бровь:

— Но ведь ты тоже пялишься на меня.

— Я ожидал лучшего поведения от такого выдающегося доктора, — проворчал Уилл, щёки его пылали.

— И какого же поведения ты ожидал?

_Брачного поведения_. Уилл прикусил губу, чтоб не ляпнуть это вслух.

Уилл изучал это тысячи раз, и шаблоны поведения всегда были одинаковыми: самец прихорашивался, стараясь привлечь внимание объекта своей привязанности, демонстрируя собственную ценность. Уилл не стыдился подобного поведения, скорее был слегка растерян, что оно сработало на нём так безотказно.

Уилл шумно вздохнул и перевернулся на бок, повернувшись к Ганнибалу спиной.

— Поведения человека, который будет не очень-то рад, когда завтра я разбужу его обезвоженной яичницей, — выключив свет, Уилл услышал лёгкий смех Ганнибала.


	4. День третий: 16 мая 1982 г. — до цели 480 миль

Утром Ганнибал поднялся без единой жалобы и помог Уиллу разобрать палатку. Уилл уже и забыл, как сильно лишняя пара рук облегчает выполнение повседневных задач. Так же он едва не забыл, насколько отвлекающим может быть влечение.

Он забыл, как дышать, когда Ганнибал, легонько проведя пальцем по обнажённому участку кожи чуть ниже его задницы, пробормотал, что Уиллу неплохо было бы заштопать его кальсоны. Он споткнулся о Руфуса, засмотревшись, как Ганнибал натягивает штаны. Он поранил палец, когда Ганнибал рассмеялся слишком громко, заставив нож в его руках соскользнуть.

Единственным его утешением стало полное недоумение Ганнибала, когда Уилл прижался к спине доктора, направляя руки Ганнибала, пока они скрепляли планки аккуратными беседочными узлами. Показывая Ганнибалу простой узел, он, пожалуй, уделил этому чуть больше времени, чем было необходимо. Смотря перед собой, Ганнибал откинулся спиной на Уилла, тело его излучало тепло.

Завтрак превратился в пьянящую дуэль, наполненную постоянными переглядываниями и многозначительными ухмылками. Уилл перемешал содержимое пакета с яичницей и отправил вязкую массу в рот. Ганнибал сидел рядом, с Уинстоном у его ног, в тишине поедая свою восстановленную яичницу. Уилл подтолкнул Ганнибала коленом.

— Что, и даже ни единого комментария о том, как бы тебе хотелось, чтоб у тебя под рукой нашлась паприка или настоящий цыплёнок, и тебе б не пришлось страдать от очередной кошмарной яичницы из пакета?

— Сегодня утром я пребываю в отличном настроении, — Ганнибал прижался коленом к колену Уилла.

— Ты так ведёшь себя со всеми своими попутчиками?

В уголках глаз Ганнибала проступили лучики морщинок.

— Полагаю, меня околдовал твой врождённый шарм.

— Тащишься от неряшливых мужиков, которые слишком много пьют и воняют мокрой псиной?

— Только если у них голубые глаза и дружелюбные питомцы, — сказал Ганнибал, наклоняясь вперёд, чтоб почесать Уинстона за ухом. Собака прибалдела от такого внимания, и вскоре вокруг Ганнибала столпились остальные, желая урвать немного ласки и себе.

— Смешно, ага… — проворчал Уилл, но губы его то и дело боролись с проступающей усмешкой, когда он убирал остатки их снаряжения.

***

Уилл с удовольствием смотрел на то, как Ганнибал кормит собак. Казалось, он обращался к каждой из них лично, прежде чем предложить еду. Собаки же, в свою очередь, вежливо виляли хвостами и терпеливо ожидали, пока их новый странный компаньон не продолжит их формальный обед.

Ганнибал настоял на выполнении и остальных обязанностей, заметив, что ноги Уилла, должно быть, болят после четырёхчасового управления санями. Уилл с трудом потянулся несколько раз — каждая его мышца отчаянно протестовала против любого напряжения и холода. После того, как Ганнибал убрал еду и осмотрел собак, он сел рядом с Уиллом, закинул его ноги себе на колени и начал массировать икры. Уиллу мог поклясться, что почувствовал жар этих могучих рук даже сквозь четыре слоя плотной ткани.

— Могу я задать личный вопрос?

— Я поведал тебе трагическую историю моей почившей семьи, неоднократно переодевался в твоём присутствии и даже скоротал пару ночей, спя с тобой… — тон Ганнибала поддразнивал, когда он сделал паузу. Уилл почувствовал, как дёрнулись уголки его рта. — …и стаей собак. Какие ещё личные вопросы могли у тебя остаться?

— О чём ты думаешь?

Ганнибал поднял глаза, руки его всё ещё работали.

— Вообще? Или тебя интересует что-то конкретное?

— Когда мы в пути, — уточнил Уилл. — Я смотрю на тебя, и на лице у тебя постоянно эта пьяная улыбочка. Я два дня гадаю, о чём же ты думаешь.

Руки Ганнибала замерли. Он внимательно наблюдал за Уиллом на протяжении несколько вдохов.

— Большую часть времени я планирую смерть Фредерика Чилтона, — Ганнибал оторвал руки от тела Уилла, застыв в ожидании.

— Чилтона? Этого твоего помощничка, который накачал тебя наркотой в Артуро?

Ганнибал кивнул.

Уилл втянул нижнюю губу в рот, на миг прикусив обветренную кожу.

— Что ты там такое планируешь по четыре часа кряду? — Уилл склонил голову. — Вот когда я думаю об убийстве Мэттью, я обычно просто использую пистолет.

— Пистолет был бы эффективен, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы смерть Фредерика что-то значила, — Ганнибал распрямил спину, всё ещё глядя на Уилла. — Кончина, которая утолит мою ярость и одновременно с этим продемонстрирует всему миру, каким жалким подлецом он был. Обычно, я использую нож, лишая его жизненно важных органов, пока сердце его всё ещё бьётся, а затем выставляю тело на всеобщее обозрение, как пустую шелуху, заполненную публикациями всех учёных, исследования которых он украл.

— Я вижу его. Твой замысел, — Уилл закрыл глаза, затаив дыхание. — Страницы журналов, запиханные ему в рот, и раздувающие его пустую голову. И выпущенные наружу кишки. Это было бы прекрасно.

— Прекрасно?

Уилл кивнул, голубые глаза отстранённо смотрели куда-то вдаль.

— Подходящий конец для вора и лжеца, навсегда запомнившегося лишь своими проступками, — Уилл засмеялся. — Мне даже чуток стыдно, что моим собственным сценариям расправы над Мэттью не хватает твоей элегантности.

— Что ж, и у прямого подхода определённо есть свои преимущества, — Ганнибал вновь принялся массировать мышцы Уилла. — Возможно, объединившись, мы смогли бы придумать способы подходящей кончины для них обоих.

Уилл в задумчивости скривил рот.

— Возможно. Но прямо сейчас нам стоит объединиться, чтоб приготовить поесть. Свет уходит.

***

С улыбкой на лице Ганнибал не жуя проглотил обед из индейки. Вкус тёплой комкообразной массы из пакета по-прежнему терзал его нёбо, но он обнаружил, что, глядя на Уилла, легче переносит яростные протесты своих вкусовых рецепторов. Они не сводили друг с друга глаз в полнейшей тишине. Впервые за последние несколько дней Ганнибалу не было холодно. Казалось, успевшее разгореться романтическое чувство медленно снедало его изнутри. И, судя по не сходящей со щёк Уилла краске, тот чувствовал себя примерно так же.

— Какой-то ты сёдня голодный. А, док? — уголок рта Уилла изогнулся вверх, глаза его были прикованы к пакету с едой.

— Скорее, изголодавшийся, Уилл, — Ганнибал медленно потянулся, намеренно демонстрируя изгиб спины, ширину груди и изящность длинных ног. Он видел, как Уилл пожирает его глазами. Взгляд Уилла залип в районе груди Ганнибала, и он пронёс ложка-вилку мимо рта. Кашица со вкусом индейки стекала вниз по его куртке. Тетчер проскользнул под рукой Уилла, стремясь убрать образовавшийся беспорядок.

— Вот дерьмо… — лицо Уилла стало почти бордовым, пока он вытряхивал кусочки пищи из своей бороды.

Ганнибал бросил серебристый пакет в мусорный мешок и наклонился к Уиллу, обеими руками нежно потирая его колени.

— Кажется, вы измотаны, доктор Грэм. Думаю, нам стоит лечь спать, как считаете?

Губы Уилла приоткрылись, и лица Ганнибала коснулось призрачное облачко его дыхания. Сперва тёплое, затем холодное. Уилл кивнул.

— Да, кровать бы щас не помешала… — прошептал Уилл. Он моргнул и помотал головой. — Собаки. Мне нужно привести собак.

Губы Ганнибала слегка дрогнули. Сегодня он не планировал работать на публику, но чего только не сделаешь во имя меньшего количества одежды, отделявшей его от Уилла Грэма.

Уилл свистнул, подняв на ноги одиннадцать собак. Бак прижался к руке Ганнибала, пока Уилл всматривался в окружавшую их тьму.

— УИНСТОН! — прогремел голос Уилла над бескрайними просторами. — УИНСТОН!

Послышался лай, но никаких других следов Уинстона не наблюдалось. Ганнибал заметил, как напрягся Уилл.

— УИНСТОН!

На одной из льдин ярдах в тридцати от места, где они стояли, Уилл заметил движение и указал в том направлении. Ганнибал сжал его плечо.

— Вижу его. Займись остальными, а я приведу мистера Уинстона.

Пыхтя, Уилл загнал собак в палатку:

— В любом случае, ты ему нравишься больше.

Ганнибал направился в сторону Уинстона, яростно что-то раскапывавшего на льду. Снег хрустел под его ногами. Ганнибал очень надеялся, что это хотя бы не гниющий труп пингвина, его чувствительный нос только-только привык к запаху мокрой псины. Звук его шагов изменился: к уже привычному похрустыванию прибавилось слабое эхо.

_Странно_. Об этом он спросит Уилла позже.

Наконец-то Ганнибал увидел Уинстона, все ещё обнюхивающего какое-то тёмное пятно на льду.

— Уинстон, ты портишь мои планы на вечер, — отчитал его Ганнибал. — Пожалуйста, вернись в палатку, чтобы…

Земля ушла из-под ног Ганнибала. Последнее, что он услышал, перед тем как исчез в полынье, был истеричный лай Уинстона. Ледяная вода выбила из его лёгких остатки воздуха.

***

Уилл уже подумывал над тем, чтобы раздеться, когда услышал неистовый вой. Стая подхватила беспокойство Уинстона, и вскоре их лай стал просто оглушительным. Он набросил куртку и пулей вылетел из палатки. Собаки едва не сбили его с ног, спеша на выручку Уинстону.

Он смог разглядеть царапающего лёд пса, отчаянно заливающегося лаем. Схватив моток верёвки, он побежал вслед за собаками, подошвы его сапогов скользили на льду. Последние футов десять до места, где находился Уинстон, Уилл преодолел ползком, опасаясь, что лёд под ним может треснуть.

Полынья не была видна до тех пор, пока он едва не угодил в неё сам. Уже успевшее затянуться тонкой ледяной коркой отверстие, вырезанное зубами сотен тюленей Уэдделла и обычно используемое ими для дыхания. Для тюленей подобные проруби были жизненно необходимы для свободного перемещения по ледяным отмелям. Для путешественников же они могли стать смертельной ловушкой, только и ждущей, когда в неё ступит очередная неуверенная нога.

Уилл протянул верёвку через ошейники пяти собак, готовясь нырнуть в полынью. Проломив тонкий слой льда, Ганнибал появился на поверхности, задыхаясь и размахивая руками. Уилл инстинктивно схватил его за руку, обматывая верёвку вокруг запястья Ганнибала.

— Пошли!

Собаки рванули к палатке, вытащив Ганнибала из воды за считанные секунды. Собаки были быстрейшим из вариантов, поэтому Уилл предоставил им дотащить доктора по снегу. Ветер усиливался. В лунном свете Уилл смог различить посиневшие губы Ганнибала. Ни то, ни другое Уиллу не нравилось.

— Стоять!

Собаки ещё продолжали лаять, когда Уилл освобождал их ошейники от верёвки. Он оставил их жалобно завывать, втащив Ганнибала в палатку.

Оказавшись внутри, он принялся стаскивать с Ганнибала одежду. На щеках и куртке доктора образовалась корка льда. Уилл запаниковал. Липкий страх просачивался в него, заставляя живот тревожно скручиваться, а руки — трястись. Помотав головой, он подавил дрожь, позволив адреналину хорошенько себя подстегнуть.

— Док? Док! ГАННИБАЛ! — Уилл сильно ударил его грудь, заставив дрожащего доктора резко выдохнуть. Уилл продолжал тянуть его за одежду, грубо срывая с Ганнибала холодную мокрую ткань. — Смотри на меня! Ну же, Док, посмотри!

Ганнибал не мог контролировать собственное тело, лишь дрожа и дёргаясь под руками Уилла. Кожа Ганнибала была ледяной, но по-прежнему податливой. По крайней мере, Уилл не заметил никаких явных повреждений тканей. Хотя бы что-то…

— У тебя холодный шок и гипотермия. Все системы твоего организма сейчас борются с отключением, — напряжённым голосом объяснил Уилл. — Мне нужно вытащить тебя из этой одежды, высушить и согреть.

— З-зн-наю, — выдавил Ганнибал между судорогами. — Я в-врач.

Уилл засмеялся, заставив Ганнибала перевернуться так, чтобы он смог стащить с него штаны и кальсоны одним уверенным рывком.

— Дебил, блять… ты тут помираешь, и тебе всё ещё нужно, чтоб последнее слово осталось за тобой.

— П-пош-шевеливайся — н-не п-помру.

— Будет он мне ещё жаловаться, как я его жопу спасаю!.. — Уилл улыбнулся, в груди затеплилась надежда. — Сесть сможешь?

Сделать это оказалось не так-то просто, но Ганнибал, дрожавший на полу палатки, всё же сумел неуклюже выровняться.

— Хорошо. Отлично, — Уилл свистнул собакам, растерянно кружившим внутри. — Мне нужно расстелить спальные мешки. Ребята согреют тебя, пока я с этим вожусь.

Ганнибал странно дёрнулся, Уилл подумал, что это, вероятно, был кивок. Уинстон и Руфус улеглись по бокам Ганнибала, пока доктор продолжал учащённо дышать. Остальная стая ещё сновала вокруг, пытаясь выбрать места, которые нужно было согреть. Уилл работал быстро. Соединив вместе оба спальных мешка, он ринулся к саням за термоодеялами. Застегнув палатку, он повернулся к Ганнибалу.

Доктор лежал на земле, а собаки, скуля, тыкались в него носами.

— Даже, блять, не смей! — Уилл бросился к Ганнибалу и принялся тормошить, пока его тёмно-янтарные глаза не распахнулись. — Хера с два ты у меня сдохнешь, мудила. Ну же!

Уилл подсунул под Ганнибала руки и поднял его. Доктор оказался тяжелее, чем выглядел, ослабевшие колени и дрожащие руки превратили пятифутовую прогулку до груды одеял в весьма нелёгкую задачу. Уилл запыхался, укладывая Ганнибала в спальный мешок. Он натянул на него одеяло и тщательно подоткнул до самой шеи.

— Не смей закрывать свои грёбаные глаза, Ганнибал, — Уилл пытался командовать, но страх явственно слышался в его голосе. — Перечисли мне симптомы переохлаждения, док. Не останавливайся. Говори, чтоб я постоянно тебя слышал.

Уилл уже вовсю стягивал с себя одежду, потеряв в процессе пару пуговиц.

— С-суд-дороги, — удалось произнести Ганнибалу. — Иск-кажение речи. Усталость. П-плохая к-координация. Уилл, я…

Наконец, Уилл нагишом проскользнул в мешок к Ганнибалу. Шипя от холода, он прижался к его коже. Ганнибал едва не задохнулся от внезапно нахлынувшего тепла и изо всех сил вжался в Уилла. Уилл обнял его, сильные руки обвились вокруг туловища Ганнибала, поглаживая густые волосы, покрывавшие его грудь. Он тихо зашептал в ухо Ганнибалу:

— Хуже уже не будет, терпи, — его борода щекотала шею Ганнибала. Он закинул ногу поверх дрожащих бёдер Ганнибала, притягивая замёрзшее тело ближе к себе. — Сейчас согреешься. С каждой секундой тебе будет становиться чуточку теплее, всё ближе к нормальной температуре тела. Просто говори со мной, Ганнибал. Продолжай со мной говорить.

— К-когда я п-представлял тебя обнажённым и приж-жимающимся к моей спине, — с трудом выдохнул Ганнибал, — эт-то казалось б-более эротичным.

— Эй! — Уилл потянул Ганнибала за волосы на груди, свободной рукой успокаивающе поглаживая его, медленно продвигаясь от груди к пупку. — Все свои претензии можешь себе знаешь, куда засунуть? Я, ваще-то, могу пойти и бросить тебя обратно в ту полынью.

Зубы Ганнибала всё ещё стучали. Уилл причмокнул, созывая вокруг себя собак. Пальцы Ганнибала стиснули предплечье Уилла. Это был отличный показатель того, что доктор все ещё в состоянии ими шевелить.

— Давай же, док. Вот когда не надо — тебя хер заткнёшь. — Уилл мягко подтолкнул Ганнибала подбородком. — Говори.

— О ч-чём? — Уилл чувствовал, как лихорадочно бьётся сердце Ганнибала под его рукой. Он хотел бы, чтобы оно, пусть немного, но замедлилось.

— О чём угодно. О чём-то, что любишь, — Уилл прижался губами к участку кожи под ухом Ганнибала, плотно натягивая на них обоих одеяла. — Миша. Расскажи мне о Мише.

Казалось, дрожь Ганнибала на мгновение усилилась.

— Она п-постоянно играла с маленькой ф-фигуркой оленя, которую я купил ей н-на рынке. Безобразная б-безделушка с облупившейся к-краской, трещиной на носу и обломанным рогом. Она назвала игрушку Ганнибалом… она была её любимой. Она засыпала с ней, ела… почти не выпускала это уродство из рук. — Ганнибал остановился. Уилл сильнее сжал его в объятьях, задаваясь вопросом, осознавал ли Ганнибал, что речь его становится более гладкой. — Когда она умерла, я не смог заставить себя похоронить фигурку вместе с ней. Я всегда ношу её с собой…

— Она и сейчас у тебя с собой? — Кожа Ганнибала теплела там, где Уилл продолжал гладить его тело.

— В рюкзаке. Завёрнутая в другой комплект термобелья.

— Ты мне покажешь? Утром? — Ганнибал кивнул, и Уилл снова потёрся губами о его шею. — Спасибо. Расскажи мне больше о ней. Какой была её любимая игра?

— Охота на Ганнибала. Она гналась за мной по лесу, преследуя, как зверя. Я же, в свою очередь, пытался бесшумно подкрасться к ней и съесть.

Уилл тихо рассмеялся.

— Кто обычно выиграл?

— Это никогда не имело значения.

И Ганнибал рассказывал. Он рассказал Уиллу о любимой еде Миши, о её уверенности в том, что лиловые ленточки удачно оттеняли её глаза, и о её удивительной способности очаровать Фридриха, самого вредного пони в конюшне. К тому моменту, когда Ганнибал заснул, тело его было тёплым на ощупь, а дрожь ослабла. Уилл бодрствовал ещё час, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как спит доктор, прежде чем, наконец, позволил себе отдохнуть. Он провалился в забытьё, окружённый собаками и крепко прижимая к себе Ганнибала. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз был так счастлив.


	5. День четвёртый: 17 мая 1982 г. — до цели 200 миль

Проснувшись, Уилл обнаружил, что стал маленькой ложкой. И, что было тревожнее, за ночь температура Ганнибала поднялась до нормальной, и теперь Уилл столкнулся с шестью футами горячей литовской плоти, прижатой к каждому изгибу его тела. Что включало в себя и частичную эрекцию, дразняще упирающуюся в расщелину между ягодицами Уилла.

Каждый мускул в теле Уилла напрягся. Мысленно он отругал свой наливающийся кровью член, но, когда это ни на дюйм не уменьшило размер его желания, он решил прибегнуть к силе позитивного мышления. Он был так сосредоточен, отгоняя кровь от своего паха усилием мысли, что едва не пропустил момент, когда руки Ганнибала сжались вокруг его талии.

— Кажется, я пережил ночь, — прошептал Ганнибал на ухо Уиллу. Уилл издал резко оборвавшийся звук, который, конечно же, не был криком. Губы Ганнибала задержались возле уха Уилла. — Мой герой.

Уилл задрожал. Рука Ганнибала спустилась от горла Уилла к пупку. Уилл едва не задохнулся, когда Ганнибал сжал его сосок. Сильные пальцы начали поглаживать низ живота Уилла круговыми движениями, постепенно продвигаясь всё ниже. Уилл прильнул к руке, его задница непристойно тёрлась о член Ганнибала.

Достигнув основания члена Уилла, пальцы Ганнибала замерли. Уилл растерянно всхлипнул и попытался опустить руку Ганнибала ниже. Ганнибал наклонился вперёд, пройдясь щетинистым подбородком по шее Уилла.

— Выпусти собак, — прохрипел Ганнибал. — Руфусу и Баку, может, и всё равно, но Уинстон точно будет шокирован.

Уилл фыркнул, но на дрожащих ногах пошёл открывать створку палатки. Собаки разбрелись по лагерю, обнюхивая пакеты с едой и ища сугробы, чтоб их пометить. Уилл нырнул в спальный мешок, ледяной ветер загнал его голую задницу обратно в тепло. Он поёрзал в коконе из фланели и гусиного пуха, согретого теплом тела, и руки Ганнибала тут же его схватили.

— Утречка, док. Как настроение? Боевое? — Уилл моргнул и, приподняв бровь, уставился на Ганнибала невинными глазами.

Ганнибал по-волчьи улыбнулся, его тёплая рука обхватила член Уилла; тот лёг в руку, как влитой.

— В полной боевой готовности.

Поймав его взгляд, Уилл прыснул со смеха и рухнул на грудь Ганнибала, не в силах сдержать хихиканья.

— Господи… прозвучало как в какой-то порнухе.

Грудь Ганнибала затряслась. Заразительно смеясь, Уилл прижался к ней головой.

— Обычно я более красноречив, — признался Ганнибал между приступами смеха. Он приложил ладонь к щеке Уилла, глаза его улыбались и лучились теплом.

Уилл прикусил губу, всё ещё посмеиваясь. Он пробежался рукой по животу Ганнибала и запустил пальцы в волосы на его груди.

— Не напрягайся так сильно, ночью ты пережил серьёзную травму.

— Верно, — Ганнибал провёл большим пальцем по щеке Уилла. Смех стих, оставив между ними лишь тепло, очень быстро перетекающее в жар. — Полагаю, я должен быть благодарен за то, что к моим конечностям до сих пор поступает кровь.

— Думаю, мы оба должны быть за это благодарны, — Уилл скользнул ладонями к щекам Ганнибала, вовлекая доктора в нежный поцелуй. Губы обоих были потрескавшимися, но медленное движение языка Ганнибала сделало их скольжение плавным. Уилл приоткрыл рот, терзая зубами губу Ганнибала и тут же засасывая ранки.

Внезапно руки Ганнибала оказались повсюду: сильные пальцы сжимали задницу Уилла, ногти оставляли отметины вдоль позвоночника. Этого было так много, но, вместе с тем, Уиллу хотелось большего. Он двинул бёдрами, проехавшись головкой по всей длине члена Ганнибала, пока его собственный член мягко не упёрся доктору в живот. Застонав, оба отстранились.

Ганнибал оправился первым и подался вперёд, жадно врываясь в рот Уилла. Уилл вцепился ему в грудь, стараясь притянуть как можно ближе, поглотить. Ганнибал двинулся вниз, губы его медленно скользнули по бороде и горлу Уилла. Зубы поймали выступающую косточку ключицы Уилла, на миг прикусив, прежде чем Ганнибал продолжил выцеловывать кожу.

— Ебать… — выдохнул Уилл, извиваясь под губами Ганнибала, спускавшимися всё ниже.

— Мы к этому идём, — Ганнибал куснул Уилла за сосок и слегка засосал его, прежде чем продолжить свой путь вниз в тесном пространстве спального мешка. Мешок дёрнулся, и Уилла потянуло вперёд. Ганнибал попытался сдвинуться ещё раз, из-за чего Уилл, запутавшись в мешке, врезался в него.

Оба засмеялись.

— Настроение убито напрочь? — отважился спросить Уилл, когда Ганнибал выбрался из глубин мешка.

— Если уж мой пыл не смогли охладить двенадцать собак, я не позволю это сделать гусиному пуху, — Ганнибал притянул Уилла к себе, напористо целуя. — Мой изначальный план не сработал, поэтому, как любой хороший учёный, я внесу в него некоторые коррективы.

— Если всё это кончится публикацией в научном журнале…

Ганнибал облизал ладонь и обернул её вокруг пульсирующего члена Уилла.

— Тогда я, бесспорно, упомяну вас, как активного участника нашего научного эксперимента, доктор Грэм. — прошептал Ганнибал, нежно посасывая Уиллу шею. — А теперь, пожалуйста, повернись.

Уилл позволил Ганнибалу уложить себя на бок и вплотную притянуть к себе. Длинные пальцы обвились вокруг члена Уилла дразняще поглаживая, вырывая из его рта нечленораздельные звуки. Ганнибал грубо толкнулся между сжатых ляжек Уилла, покусывая его за плечо с каждой новой фрикцией.

— Постой, — прохрипел Уилл. Ганнибал застыл позади него, рука выпустила член. Уилл потянулся к своему рюкзаку, несколько раз наугад хлопнув ладонью по полу рядом с ним. Он искал бутылку кокосового масла, которое давал собакам перед сном, чтоб восполнить их силы. Добравшись до термоса, он протянул его Ганнибалу. — Вот.

— Видишь? Ты уже вносишь ценный вклад в наш совместный проект, Уилл, — Ганнибал нагрел холодное масло в руках, потирая их друг о друга. Одной рукой он провёл между бёдер Уилла, смазывая его крепко сжатые вместе ноги, другой плотно обхватил его член.

На этот раз, когда Ганнибал вклинился членом между ног Уилла, всё пошло как по маслу. Уилл выгнулся от ощущений. Повернув голову, он поцеловал Ганнибала быстро и небрежно. Уилл застонал, до него так давно никто не дотрагивался, не целовал, не ласкал. Отчаянное желание кончить заставляло вырываться слабые развратные звуки из его груди. Разрываясь между надрачивающей ему рукой Ганнибала и всё более яростными толчками его бёдер, Уилл чувствовал, как внутри него словно распутывались туго переплетённые нити. Его живот напрягся, яйца поджались, по телу медленно разливалась истома.

— Ты совершенен, Уилл, — прошептал Ганнибал ему в шею, дыхание его сбилось. — Не думаю, что смогу когда-нибудь снова тебя отпустить.

— Так не отпускай, — выдохнул Уилл. Всё его тело трепетало, двигаясь между рукой Ганнибала и его бёдрами. Он почувствовал улыбку Ганнибала, прижавшуюся к его плечу, прежде чем доктор впился зубами в основание его шеи.

Уилл кончил с хриплым криком. Казалось, руки Ганнибала были единственным, что мешало ему развалиться на части. А через несколько мгновений спустя бёдра Ганнибала замерли, и он кончил следом.

Уилл знал, что им нужно вставать. Знал, нужно привести в порядок себя и спальные мешки. До наступления темноты им предстояло проехать ещё пару сотен миль, да и собак надо было накормить. Дневной свет был роскошью, и они не имели права ею пренебрегать.

Он всё это знал.

Но он также знал, что Ганнибал был тёплым. Доктор пах пьянящей смесью пота, секса и того дорогого одеколона, который, казалось, не выветрился даже после трёх дней в пути по льду. Поэтому он закрыл глаза и позволил себе прильнуть к Ганнибалу. Только на миг. Просто короткая передышка перед тем, как им пришлось бы возобновить своё путешествие.

— Я переживаю за собак… — пробормотал Ганнибал в кудри Уилла. — Они начали выть в унисон с тобой, и до сих пор не прекратили.

Уилл густо покраснел, а потом засмеялся:

— Да заткнись ты!..

***

Едва сани остановились, Ганнибал притянул Уилла к себе, за что незамедлительно получил от него по загребущим ручищам. Впрочем, Уилл не особо-то и сопротивлялся.

— Руки! Руки! Нужно накормить ребят и дать им отдохнуть, — он отпихнул от себя Ганнибала, и голос его при этом звучал как-то уж слишком довольно. — Какое первое правило? Слушаться меня.

Ухмыльнувшись, Ганнибал отпустил Уилла, и тот тут же навзничь упал в снег. Он всё ещё смеялся, когда в лицо ему прилетела горсть снега.

Позаботившись о собаках, оба устроились на санях, укрыв ноги одеялами. Ганнибал положил подбородок Уиллу на плечо и оглядел окружавшую их пустоту.

— Тебе обязательно возвращаться? — голос Ганнибала почти терялся за шумом ветра.

— Что?

— Тебе обязательно возвращаться? — Ганнибал сдвинулся чуть в сторону, возясь с креплениями на своём рюкзаке. — Мне нужен научный сотрудник, и я совершенно точно не могу доверять Фредерику.

— Ты хочешь, чтоб я остался с тобой на полгода? — Уилл ощутил прилив тепла в груди, он почти забыл, что такое надежда.

— Как я уже сказал, мне нужен новый помощник. У тебя есть опыт проведения биологических исследований в полевых условиях, который, думаю, оказался бы весьма полезен, — Ганнибал все ещё решительно смотрел на свой рюкзак. — Нам не обязательно при этом жить вместе, если только это тебя беспокоит.

У Уилла закружилась голова. Всё произошло слишком быстро, они почти ничего не знали друг о друге. Это была ужасная идея. Ужасная!

— Ладно. Но что, если бы я был не прочь жить вместе? — Уилл почувствовал, как горло его сжалось, он кашлянул. — Это… это было бы возможно?

Ганнибал ухмыльнулся:

— Уверен, мы смогли бы договориться.

— Блять… А как же собаки? Они ведь принадлежат Джеку и Белле.

— Ну, полагаю, твой нынешний работодатель предложил заплатить тебе сто тысяч долларов за то, чтобы ты доставил его в Амундсен, — предложил Ганнибал. — Возможно, Кроуфорды расстались бы с собаками за эту сумму?

Уилл фыркнул, приподнимая шапку, чтобы провести рукой по волосам.

— А ещё придётся заплатить за спальные мешки. Сомневаюсь, что Джек захочет их назад после сегодняшнего-то утра.

Ганнибал кивнул с серьёзным лицом:

— Действительно. Было бы очень грубо возвращать их в их теперешнем липком состоянии.

Уилл закатил глаза.

— Ну так что, если мы собираемся работать вместе, тебе б лучше рассказать мне всё об этой твоей аномалии.

Глаза Ганнибала засияли.

— Меня интересует не столько сама аномалия, сколько то, что она может означать… Что ты знаешь о пришельцах, Уилл?

Уилл поднял бровь:

— Меня, значит, турнули с работы из-за моей нестабильности, а тебя университеты засыпают деньгами, чтоб ты гонялся за Марсианином Марвином? Заебись…

— Ты мне не веришь?

— Я этого не говорил, — сказал Уилл, прижавшись к Ганнибалу. — Расскажи мне всё про Марвина.

***

Станция Амундсен-Скотт была расположена на равнине и представляла собой комплекс из нескольких соединённых между собой зданий. Уилл проехал мимо нескольких тяжёлых снегоходов и исследовательских трейлеров к Куполу — головному зданию.

Когда сани остановились, из здания выбежали пять человек.

— Грэм? Грэм! Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь? — человек с длинными волосами и густой бородой подбежал к Уиллу.

— Пришлось приехать, Мак. Ваш дурацкий самолёт сломался, а ему, — Уилл кивнул на Ганнибала, — нужно было добраться до базы. МакРиди, это доктор Ганнибал Лектер, руководитель проекта по изучению аномалии «Томе-Ван».

МакРиди задрал голову:

— Доктор Чилтон сказал, что вы не смогли прилететь.

— Что ж, да… довольно сложно добраться куда-либо, будучи одурманенным этим мелким ничтожным существом и оставленным умирать в снегу, — Ганнибал протянул руку. — Рад познакомиться с вами, мистер МакРиди.

Они пожали друг другу руки. Уилл отправился договариваться насчёт кормёжки и содержания собак, в то время как Ганнибалу устроили настоящую экскурсию. Его провели по станции, скудно украшенной пустыми пивными банками, плакатами с изображением пальм и автоматами для игры в пинбол. Ганнибал сделал мысленную пометку заказать для базы больше книг.

Остальные полярники собрались в комнате отдыха, за исключением Чайлдса, убежавшего на поиски Чилтона. Когда Уилл вернулся, учёные Фукс и Блэр повели их осматривать местные лаборатории. Гарри показал Ганнибалу отведённое ему жилое помещение, подняв бровь, когда тот сообщил ему, что Уилл тоже будет там жить, но никак это не прокомментировал.

В конце концов, Чайлдс вернулся с Чилтоном, волоча его за воротник куртки.

— Это тот ублюдок, который накачал тебя наркотой? — Чайлдс потряс Чилтоном перед Ганнибалом. И, прежде чем Ганнибал успел открыть рот, Уилл выпрыгнул вперёд, от души заехав Чилтону кулаком в челюсть.

— Хоть раз посмотришь ещё в его сторону — убью! — прорычал Уилл. Ганнибал сдержал улыбку, наблюдая за охраняющим свою территорию Уиллом.

— Боюсь, Фредерик, у меня для тебя плохие новости, — снисходительным тоном начал Ганнибал. — В свете твоего недавнего поведения, боюсь, я не смогу и дальше позволить тебе работать над проектом аномалии. Ты только что познакомился со своей заменой, доктором Уиллом Грэмом.

— Я засужу тебя и этого мерзавца за нападение!

Губа Чилтона была разбита, кровь стекала по его подбородку.

— Тебе ещё повезло, что я попросту не бросил твою жопу в снег, — произнёс Чайлдс, все ещё крепко сжимая воротник. — Мне не нравится жить со змеюкой, вот, что я скажу.

— У меня плохие новости для вас, насчёт аномалии, док, — МакРиди хлопнул Ганнибала по плечу, отвлекая его от рассматривания плаката модели в стиле пин-ап с наклеенным поверх лицом президента Рейгана, висевшем в кухне. — Несколько дней назад я летал за припасами и, думаю, видел норвежцев возле этих координат. Чилтон бесится из-за этого с тех пор, как сюда прилетел.

Губы Ганнибала сжались в тонкую линию, он переглянулся с Уиллом.

— Не уверен, что норвежцы понимают, с чем имеют дело. Могли бы мы посетить плато прямо сейчас?

— Да вам, походу, и не придётся, — сказал Фукс, указывая в окно. — Это не их ли вертолёт сюда летит?

— Они во что-то стреляют? — МакРиди прищурился, глядя из окна, а затем бросился к двери. Остальные полярники поспешили за ним.

Вертолёт, похоже, преследовал крупного аляскинского маламута, экипаж вертолёта вслепую стрелял в испуганного пса. Первой реакцией Уилла было подбежать к нему и попытаться защитить, но большая рука крепко схватила его за предплечье. Подняв глаза, он наткнулся на пристальный взгляд Ганнибала. Ганнибал слегка покачал головой, и Уилл вернулся.

Оставшись без патронов, норвежцы стали бросать в собаку гранаты. Пёс бежал к лагерю, мастерски уворачиваясь от взрывов. Одна из гранат выпала из рук бросавшего и взорвалась прямо в вертолёте.

Когда вертушка рухнула, обессиленная запыхавшаяся собака достигла границ лагеря.

— Какого хуя они вообще пытались убить эту псину? — спросил Гарри. — Уиндоуз! Бэггинз! Нужно потушить этот пиздец и проверить, выжил ли кто.

Люди побежали к месту крушения, собака приблизилась к Уиллу. Теперь, когда угроза жизни миновала, поведение пса полностью изменилось: он был на удивление спокоен. Уилл присел на корточки и протянул руку существу. Холод пробежал по его позвоночнику, когда он встретился с собакой взглядом. Подняв голову, пёс продолжил глазеть на него.

Уилл встал и, отступив на два шага назад, наклонился к уху Ганнибала.

— Не знаю, что это за неведомая ёбанная хуйня, но это точно не собака, — прошипел он. Ганнибал улыбнулся.

— Я думал, на поиски уйдут месяцы, — прошептал Ганнибал. — Но вот же оно, практически преподнесло нам себя на серебряном блюде. Нужно немедленно поместить это в карантин.

— Что стряслось, Уилл? — спросил МакРиди. — На моей памяти ты никогда не встречал собаку, которая бы тебе не нравилась.

— Мне кажется, эта собака больна, — ответил Уилл, держась от существа на безопасном расстоянии. — У нас же есть карантинная комната?

— Да, могу вам показать, — Чайлдс отпустил Чилтона и жестом пригласил Ганнибала и Уилла следовать за ним. Уилл накинул на шею собаки верёвку и повёл её к зданию. Нечто последовало за ним без возражений, но жуткая настороженность существа заставила его изрядно понервничать.


	6. Эпилог: 20 мая 1982 г. — до конца зимовки 5 месяцев

— «Покорми собаку, Фредерик», — ворчал Чилтон, наполняя миску сухим кормом. — У меня, между прочим, есть докторская степень, а этот свитер кашемировый!

Бормоча себе под нос проклятья, он шагал по длинному коридору, ведущему к изолированной комнате. Он ещё отомстит Лектеру! Этот выскочка в последнее время был слишком уж доволен жизнью, и Чилтона от этого просто тошнило. Они с этим вшивым собачником постоянно перешёптывались и украдкой целовались, пока Фредерик был вынужден делать всю чёрную работу в лаборатории. А по ночам он, как назло, не мог заснуть — за всю жизнь Чилтон не слышал столько похабных стонов. Будь у него хотя бы снотворное, чтоб подсыпать этой невыносимой парочке…

А хуже всего было то, что все остальные на базе их просто обожали! МакРиди и Грэм проводили целые дни, вместе прокладывая новые разведывательные маршруты вокруг станции. Чайлдс разделял вкусы Лектера, касающиеся оперы, и вдвоём они часами могли препарировать арии в столовой. Честно говоря, Чилтон не был уверен, что смог бы прожить в таких условиях ещё хотя бы месяц.

Он достиг железной двери карантинной комнаты и сдвинул засов, всё ещё не понимая, почему маламут должен был оставаться тут. Выглядел он, вроде, здоровым…

— А вот и ужин, блохастый, — он швырнул миску псу, взглядом проводив рассыпавшийся по полу корм. Собака посмотрела на еду, а затем на него. — Хочешь — ешь, не хочешь — не ешь, мне плевать.

Фредерик уже шёл к двери, когда услышал странное рычание. Он обернулся и увидел, как собака затряслась, а шкура на её голове начала рваться на части.

— Что за херня?.. — Фредерик подбежал к двери, но обнаружил, что ручка заблокирована. Звуки ломающихся костей и раздираемой плоти позади него становились всё громче.

Он закричал.

***

Металлическая дверь приглушала крики, но Уилл всё равно слышал их, когда прижимал объектив камеры к бронированному стеклу врезанного в дверь окна. Ганнибал придвинулся ближе, чтобы понаблюдать. Чилтон барабанил в дверь, умоляя их открыть. Ганнибал помахал ему, пока Уилл перенастраивал фокус на существо, некогда выглядевшее как собака.

То, что было собакой, казалось, таяло на глазах: мех существа расползался, обнажая кости, влажные органы и сочащуюся слизью плоть. Тонкие длинные щупальца вырвались из этого кровавого месива, обвивая горло и ноги Чилтона, подтаскивая доктора ближе. Вокруг Чилтона наматывались всё новые и новые щупальца. Тело существа словно раскололось пополам, превратившись в огромную зияющую пасть. Чилтон исчез в ней за два укуса.

— Охуеть… А Марвин-то действительно пришелец…

— А я говорил, что аномалия, скорее всего, имеет внеземное происхождение, — промурлыкал Ганнибал, наблюдая, как существо поглощает Чилтона. — Пожалуйста, Уилл, убедись, что ты полностью заснял процесс воспроизведения клеток Фредерика.

— Ты же в курсе, док, я не в первый раз провожу исследования, — проворчал Уилл, пиная Ганнибала под колено, пока перефокусировал камеру.

— Мои извинения, доктор Грэм, — Ганнибал обнял Уилла за талию. Куча слизи на полу тем временем преобразовывалась в нечто новое: сперва хаотично торчащие части существа сформировали лицо Чилтона, а затем руки и туловище. Ещё через десять минут существо в изолированной камере выглядело в точности как адъюнкт-профессор Фредерик Чилтон. Нечто сымитировало даже его дурацкий шерстяной свитер. Единственным признаком того, что что-то здесь не так, была лужа крови на полу. — Кровь выглядит почти чёрной в лунном свете, не правда ли?

Уилл одобряюще хмыкнул.

— Это потрясающая тварь, Ганнибал. Но как ты предлагаешь продержать её в живых, пока погода не переменится?

— Если мои расчёты верны, питаться ей нужно лишь раз в месяц. Как ты относишься к МакРиди?

— Э-нет, пилот нам может понадобиться, — Уилл улыбнулся Ганнибалу. — Но, возможно, нам стоит пригласить для консультации биолога. Скажем, через месяц?

Ганнибал по-волчьи улыбнулся.

— Я слышал столько хорошего о докторе Мэттью Брауне… Пойду включу радио, чтобы отправить запрос.


End file.
